Everything Changes (also in plays)
by I love you Roza
Summary: Modern AU. Eponine is the new Elphaba in Wicked on Broadway and her leading man is non other than Enjolras. Marius/Cosette Musichetta/Joly
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from reading Explosions by BelleGiry. It's an amazing collection of one shots. It was chapter two that inspired this story so go read it. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Les Miserables Victor Hugo does and I don't own Wicked...sadly.**

Eponine POV

"New York has always been one of my favorite places on the planet. The city is just so alive. Everyone is different and being different is accepted. New York is a place where you can be yourself. Where being a theatre nerd is permitted. Where you can walk down the street wearing full fledged Wicked attire.

"I didn't know that my life would change in New York, but it did. I fell in love with the city, with the culture, and with the people. Especially with the people. It changed me. I was still the same girl at heart, but it gave me experience. It challenged me. There are so many people trying to get into Broadway and I got in by just being me. You want to appeal to casting directors, to be what they want for the role. But you want to be yourself, to bring your own personality to the role. I feel like I did that."

"Did you hear? Danielle is being replaced. She has some family emergency and can't do the show."

"Who's going to be Elphaba? Janelle?"

"Not Janelle. I don't know why, but their not bumping her up. They already had someone slotted for the for role for when Danielle left and they're just going to bring her in sooner."

"Who is she?"

"Some British girl. She's really big in the Uk. She was in the West End production of Wicked. Her name is Eponine Jondrette."

"Oh, she played Elphaba right?"

"Yes she did. She did a fantastic job. I'm sure she'll feel right at home here."

"I'm sure she will."

Of course on my first day of work I would show up late. _Good job Ponine. Now they'll really think highly of you. _It wasn't my fault that I was late. New York was the perfect place to get lost in. The big building, the many, many people. I should have just taken a taxi. I walked into the rehearsal studio at exactly nine thirty. Thirty minutes late. Great.

I walked into the elevator-fourth floor the piece of paper I held in my hand said.

"Hold the elevator!" A voice said from far away. Immediately I stuck my hand out to stop the elevator doors from closing. A man came running down the hallway. His satchel flying behind him. "Thanks," he said as he stepped onto the elevator. I pressed the close button and asked,"what floor?"

"Fourth floor please," he said in a English accent. He had curly dark brown hair and a pair of ice blue eyes. He was sporting stubble along his jaw that made him all the more handsome.

The ride to the fourth floor was silently awkward. When we arrived at the fourth floor we both stepped off and the shock on his face was clear as day.

"Are you Eponine?" he asked, looking at me skeptically.

"Depends who's asking."

"I'm Grantaire. I think we're co-workers. Are you going to be in Wicked?"

"I am." I said looking down at the slip of paper in my hand. Room 3 it read. I started to head that way and Grantaire ran to catch up to me.

"Are you the new Elphaba?" He asked looking me up and down.

I sent him a glare at that. He even had the nerve to look sheepish.

"I am."

A smile came to his face as he said," We've been waiting to meet you. A bet was started about what you would look like."

I rolled my eyes and said," well, why don't you get out of the way, so that the bet came be settled?" I gestured to him standing in between me and the door. He moved to open the door, letting me through first with a gesture of his hand. I walked into the room and stopped in my tracks.

Standing in the threshold I had the perfect view of the room. One wall was completely made out of glass windows. The New York skyline in all it's glory. You could see the Empire State building and you could faintly make out the Statue of Liberty in the background.

"It's beautiful isn't it!" Grantaire asked walking past me into the room. "Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone else."

He lead me towards the left of the room where a group of people sat around a large round table."Everyone! Can I have everyone's attention!?"

Everyone's attention was now on us. I could feel people staring at me so I stared right back. There was ten people sitting at the table, all of which were very good looking.

"This is Eponine Jondrette, she's our new Elphaba." He said smiling at me and then at his friends.

A girl with long curly blonde hair stood up from her chair beside a freckled redhead. She was sporting the worlds biggest smile. She came up to me and stuck her hand out," Hi, I'm Cosette! I've heard so much about you!"

I placed my hand in hers and she pulled me into a hug. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her patting her on the back awkwardly. Grantaire coughed behind me. Cosette let me go, a smile still on her face.

"I'm Combeferre," a man with sandy blond hair said standing up from his seat to give me a handshake.

He stood beside me and said point at everyone," That's Musichetta, Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Marius, Jehan, and Bahorel."

"Enjolras isn't here right now, but you'll meet him later." Grantaire said as he walked to the table and took a seat.

"So who do you all play?" I asked taking the seat Combeferre offered me.

"I play Doctor Dillamond," Combeferre said taking a sip out of his cup.

"I play Nessarose," Musichetta said giving me a warm smile.

"I'm Boq," Courfeyrac said winking at Cosette.

Cosette smiled at him then said," I'm Glinda the Good."

"A role that she looks natural playing," Marius said smiling at Cosette who smiled back at him. Something was definitely going on between them. "I'm Chistery."

"An I am the WIZARD OF OZ," Grantaire said in an over dramatic voice.

Everyone laughed at his dramatics and I asked," So who's my Fiyero?"

Grantaire gave me a sly smile,"Oh, your Fiyero is played by the handsome and talented Gabriel Enjolras!"

_Handsome and talented._ These people seemed to be praising him. _Was he that good? _I knew I should have googled the cast. _Damn._

"I'm Avaric and Ensemble." Feuilly said getting up from his seat and walking over to a table on the other side of the room that held a various assortment of drinks and fruits.

"I'm Brother Frexspar the Godly and Ensemble," Bahorel said getting up and following Feuilly to the other side of the room.

"Jehan, Joly, and I are Ensemble as well," Bossuet said with a smile on his face.

"I don't think they would trust you in any other role Bossuet," Grantaire said with a laugh. "You might break something."

"Again," Feuilly added as he and Bahorel walked back to the table with cups in hand. Bahorel handed one to me and I took it, giving him a smile as thanks.

"What did he break?" I asked curiously.

"What didn't he break," Courfeyrac said with a laugh. "Bossuet is probably the unluckiest person on the planet."

"Once he fell down during dress rehearsal," Marius said.

"That isn't so bad," I said cutting in.

"-And tripped our Elphaba, which resulted in the biggest rip in her costume."

"The wardrobe department was pissed at Bossuet for three weeks after that. I think they're still a little mad about the stain on your Emerald City outfit." Cosette said sweetly.

"Oh, that sucks," I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Are you guys done talking or would you like to waste some more time?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around in my chair to see who the voice belonged to and was stopped dead in my tracks. The worlds most beautiful man stood behind me, his golden curls falling into his face. He stood at around 6 foot, with a muscular build but not an overwhelming amount of muscle. He donned a red coat and black rimmed glasses.

I stood up to greet him, extending my hand to him," I'm Eponine Jondrette. I'm the new Elphaba."

He gave me a tight lipped smile and a curt nod, ignoring the hand that was extended to him. " I know. I'm Enjolras. Call me Enjolras."

"So are you guys going to start? I told you I was going to be late today, that's no excuse to slack off." He said in a commanding tone.

"Dude, cut us some slack. We were just getting to know Eponine. We wanted to make her feel welcomed." Grantaire said wrapping his arm around Enjolras' shoulder. Which the latter immediately threw off with a shrug of his shoulders.

Enjolras let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Andrew said once we were all together to head down to Gershwin Theatre. He said that Eponine should know all her lines and such and to give her to the wardrobe department. It seems that meeting here was only for Bossuet's sake. Didn't want him to get lost again."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Courfeyrac said getting up from his chair and turning around to pull Jehan up.

That seemed to spur everyone into action. Everyone got up from their chairs and Musichetta said,"Come on Eponine. You can ride with us."

I nodded and followed her and Cosette out of the room. I turned around to look at Enjolras. He stood by the table having an intimate conversation with Combeferre. He must have felt my stare because at that moment he looked up at me. His intense blue eyes making me feel naked even through his thick glasses. I could feel a blush coming up my neck and onto my cheeks. I gave him a smile and he just turned back to Combeferre.

"What's his problem?" I asked Musichetta.

"Don't take it personally, honey. He's like that with everyone. All work and no play. It took ages for him to warm up to me. He'll warm up to you soon enough."

"He's a tough nut to crack. He's been here the longest. An amazing performer. He won a Tony once for his performance in Phantom of the Opera. Everyone wants him in their show. And we got him." Cosette said coming up to me and looping her arm in mine.

"Let's get out of here."

**Late on that day**

"So what do you think," Combeferre asked after I was finished with the wardrobe department and a tour of the theatre.

"I'm excited. I did Wicked in London for the West End, but it's a totally new experience here." I said as Enjolras walked past us. I stared after him. _What was his problem? _All day he had been ignoring me. No matter how many times I tried to start up a conversation with him.

"Don't take it personal. He's always like that," Combeferre said.

"You mean an arrognant asswhole?"

"He's just closed off. I've been his best friend for years and sometimes I don't even know what's going through his head. He's just got to warm up to you. Don't worry, it'll happen sooner or later. He's a good guy though. Dedicated, strong willed, smart, and a great friend. He'd do anything for any of the Amis."

"Amis?"

"Our little group of misfit toys of course." He said with a smirk.

I had a feeling that I would fit in just fine here as a misfit toy.

**Please read and review. It'll make my day and I need all the help I can get. If anyone is interested in betaing please pm me. I would appreaciate it. **


	2. As Long As You're Mine

Chapter two-As Long As You're Mine

**Thank you to all those who review/favorited/followed this story it means the world to me to know that it's good enough for those things to happen. Eponine is a little OCC in this and you may feel I rushed it, but the plot needed to actually start and that's the romance between E/E. So I give you chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or Wicked...sadly. **

**Chapter two- As Long As You're Mine**

**words-1897**

**chapter- 2/?**

Eponine POV

"My time as Elphaba on Broadway gave me many new friends. The Amis were very welcoming. They always tried to make me feel included in their group. And I did feel like I was part of the Amis. I became fast friends with Musichetta and Cosette. I spent nearly every waking hour with them. But it didn't matter that everyone else made me feel welcomed, Enjolras was still distant. The only time we interacted was when we were going over the script. I had no idea what was wrong with him. No idea why he didn't like me. But I swore to myself that I would find out.

The room was completely silent. I was back at the rehearsal studio with the rest of the Amis and some of the other performers. Seconds ago I sang the endnotes to Defying Gravity. My breathing was labored. I stared at my co-workers. _Aren't they going to give me their opinion? _I didn't want to go on stage Monday night and sound horrible. My question was answered when Enjolras stood up.

"I'll be the first to admit that was amazing Eponine," Enjolras said clapping his hands.

"Did Enjolras just give our dear Ponine a compliment? Someone write this down. 'Enjolras gives compliment to someone he doesn't like interacting with!'" Grantaire said clapping his hands in a sarcastic way.

"Drop it Grantaire." Combeferre said from beside Enjolras. "Eponine you did a remarkable job. You're the perfect Elphaba."

"Thank you Ferre. That means a lot to me." I said giving him a hug.

"Well why don't we take a break and Enjolras and Eponine can do As Long As You're Mine when we get back?"

Everyone nodded their agreement but I stayed frozen in my spot. There was kissing and touching in that scene. Did they expect me to kiss him and touch him in an intimate way? The man barely talks to me. I think today is the first time he's said something nice about me since I got here.

Sensing my distress Musichetta and Cosette came to my sides and asked," what's wrong?"

"Is Enjolras going to kiss me?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"That's what you're worried about?" Musichetta asked at the same time Cosette said," Enjolras is very professional. It'll be fine."

"If he's so professional, how come we haven't had an actual conversation yet?"

"Enjolras is quiet. He only speaks when necessary and if he feels like what he has to say won't help, he doesn't say anything." Cosette explained to me.

"Still! What if he kisses me?" I said.

"Honey, would it really be so bad to be kissed by him? I mean look at him!" Musichetta said gesturing to Enjolras. He was currently sitting in an armchair with his legs crossed at the ankle with a book in hand. His nose buried in the text.

"What about Joly? Or Bossuet?" Cosette asked Musichetta.

"Honey, it's not a crime to look. And that's beside the point." Musichetta said."would it be so bad Ponine?"

He was a handsome man. That was for sure. "No, I guess it wouldn't be. I just don't get why he doesn't like me."

"Have you ever thought that he might like you? And that's why he's avoiding you." Cosette asked, ever the optimist.

"Enjolras? Liking someone? Someone call the Vatican we've got a miracle on our hands!" Musichetta said rather loudly. People turned in our direction and I turned my head away. A blush forming on my cheeks.

"Did you have to say it so loudly? He's right over there!" I said with my hands covering my face. He could have heard her. I didn't want him thinking that I talked about him behind his back. That would totally help our nonexistent relationship.

"Honey, he is so engrossed in that book that an avalanche could be happening outside and he wouldn't realize it." Musichetta said pulling my hands away from my face.

I looked over towards Enjolras to see that he was in fact still engrossed in his book and not looking at me having a breakdown. What was wrong with me? _Get a hold of yourself Ponine. You've kissed plenty of guys for performances before. Some you haven't gotten along with. Why was Enjolras different? _He's not different so stop freaking out! I told myself.

"Alright, Eponine, Enjolras time for As Long As You're Mine, everyone get out of the way," Susan the musical supervisor said.

Enjolras took off his glasses, got up from his chair and in long strides walked over to me," Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled under my breath.

The music began playing and I began to sing. The world around me disappeared. It was only me and the music. I was so caught up in the song that I didn't feel Enjolras' hands on my arms, my shoulders, my waist. _So that's what we're doing. _I thought. I placed my hands on his chest, pulling myself closer to him.I didn't realize when it happened but somehow we were kneeling on the ground. Our bodies pressed together, our faces mere inches apart. Soon enough I stopped singing and his golden voice started.

_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes, somehow I've fallen under your spell And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell. _

His eyes were like a clear blue ocean, soul baring and beautiful. He finished his lines and I could soon hear my voice joining his.

_Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time..._

His voice ruled over mine once more and I was speechless as he stared at me with those eyes, singing the worlds greatest love song.

_Say there's no future, for us as a pair..._

The words flowed through my mouth in harmony with his.

_And though I may know, I don't care... Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine, borrow the moonlight, until this is through, and know I'll be here holding you, as long as you're mine..._

As the last words spilled through our lips I could feel Enjolras' heated eyes reading my face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's just-for the first time, I feel wicked." I replied.

And that's when I felt it. As the piano was playing it's last notes. I felt Enjolras' lips on mine in a gentle kiss. I kneeled there, not being able to process what exactly was going on. I didn't have to think about it for long because the sound of clapping, cheering, and wolf whistling was heard from around the room.

I pulled away from Enjolras, my hands unlooping themselves from around his waist. He pulled his from my hair and gave me a soft smile. "You did amazing...Ponine."

A wide smile spread across my face and I let him help me up from the ground.

"That was the best performance I have ever seen Enjolras give with someone else," Feuilly said clapping his hands together.

"It's too bad we're the only one who got to see it," Courfeyrac said with a disappointed look on his face. He was probably wishing he had recorded it or something.

"I don't know. If they did this good on the first try, imagine in full costume on stage, when they're actually getting paid," Grantaire said. "It might be a little too steamy for some eyes."

"Shut up Grantaire," Enjolras and I said simultaneously. I turned to look at Enjolras a smile on my face. He was staring at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm Enjolras," he said extending his right hand to me.

"I'm Eponine," I said with a laugh, extending my hand to shake his.

"Eponine and Sabinus?"

"My mom loved romances." I said with a shrug.

"Are you guys coming, or are you just going to stay and have a nice chat?" Courfeyrac asked from the door.

I looked around the room to realize that Enjolras and I were alone apart from Courfeyrac.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"To have a night on the town. Get your dancing shoes on Ep!" He yelled slamming the door behind him.

"Why don't we ditch? We can go out to dinner and have a nice chat." Enjolras suggested grabbing his satchel and slipping on his glasses.

"That would be nice," I said with a small smile grabbing my jacket from my chair and slipping it on. I wrapped my scarf twice around my neck and slipped my hat on.

"Bundled up enough?" Enjolras laughed looking me up and down.

"I don't want to get a cold. You know it's horrible to get a cold during the middle of a show." I said walking towards the elevator with Enjolras following behind me.

"Don't I know it. I once got sick during Phantom and was out for a week. My voice wasn't up to par for awhile after that too." Enjolras said stepping into the elevator with me.

"So Phantom. How'd you get into that?" I asked curiously.

"Mainly my agent, but I like to think that my talent played a part." He said with a laugh, pressing the ground floor button. He adjusted his glasses and said,"I played Raoul in the tour and then I played him on Broadway after that. Then I went and did West Side Story for a bit as Tony and then I came back and played The Phantom."

"Wow. So you've been around." I said stating the obvious. We were now standing outside of the building and Enjolras walked to the curb and flagged down a taxi.

He held the door open for me and I slid in with Enjolras sliding in beside me. "I've done bits and pieces here and there. But nothing like this. Wicked will always be my favorite. Though Phantom does come in at a close second."

"If you don't mind me asking." I said looking into his azure eyes. "But before...before today we barely spoke. You seemed so distant and I thought you hated me. Now we're going out to dinner. Ditching our friends to talk. What exactly changed?"

"I don't know. But you can always, always find out about a person when they perform. And I guess I saw something I liked."

**I know. I know Enjolras smiled to much. I hear you. I hope you guys liked it. Read and Review! It's nice to know someone's out there. Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed and reviewed! I hope you like the story and I would love to know what you want to see happen. Performances, special guest appearance(actual broadway stars), etc. **

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. Thank you to everyone who reads this story it means a lot to know you like it. I literally wrote the beginning of this chapter three different ways and this is what I ended up with. Also thanks to LifeinWatercolor who was a big part of making this chapter and helping me not ruin the story!**

**ATTENTION: I am looking for a beta reader for this story. I need one and I would really like to get one that reads my story and that is an Enjonine fan so that I can bounce ideas and such off of them. Please contact me if you would be interested!**

Eponine POV

"A broadway shows backstage was always one of my favorite parts of doing a show. You got to see how the magic happened. Literally. The contraption that I was hooked into while doing Defying Gravity always amazed me. You get to see all these people in their element. The wardrobe people, mending rips and tears and creating amazing pieces. The makeup department turned me green every night! The hair department had a lot on it's hands with all the wigs they have to make and care for. . Everyone wears a wig, no matter what type of hair you have. I have black hair and I still had to wear a wig when I played Elphaba. They put so much detail into those pieces and one wouldn't be the same without the other. The hair makes the makeup the makeup makes the wardrobe. It's all on giant piece that has to be put together every night."

"So how long have you been doing this," I asked the makeup woman Jodie. She held a giant Japanese paintbrush in her hand, green paint on the end of it.

"Since 2005. I've done around 32 different Elphaba's, understudies, full time, standbys. You name it I've done it." The paint was cool against my face, tickling me slightly, almost like being licked by a dog.

"Wow. That's incredible. I can't imagine being a part of something for so long," I said. My eyes were closed and the soft strokes of the brush against my face soothed me.

"Well you're part of the Broadway world. You better get used to it. We're not letting you go that easily."

"I second that," a voice said from the hallway.

"It's nice to know I'm loved." I said with my eyes still closed.

"I give you a compliment, how about you give me one?" He said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Enjolras through the mirror. He was wearing his Act 1 costume which consisted of a pair of form fitting white pants, a red vest over a short sleeve white button up shirt. _Damn, he looks good. _ I turned around in my seat so I was facing him and said," Well Enjolras...you do look mighty fine in that outfit."

"Were you checking me out?" he said in an over dramatic voice, his hand over his heart.

"I believe she was Gabriel," the makeup lady said, turning my face back towards her and continuing her painting.

"Gabriel." I said, seeing how it sounded on my tongue.

"Yes, Gabriel, Gabriel as in Angel Gabriel. Gabriel as in Gabe from Next to Normal." Enjolras sat himself gracefully into an armchair by my vanity.

"I wasn't making fun of your name. I quite like the name Gabriel. It suits you," I said with a smile.

"Okay, that should be it," the makeup artist said. I opened my eyes to see myself as Elphaba. My face, neck, shoulders, and hands were covered in the famous green paint.

"Thank you Jodie. It looks amazing," I said looking at myself intently in the mirror.

"So, Elphaba, are you ready? Tonight's the big night." Enjolras said. "From now on you're no longer that girl from the West End. You're a Broadway star now Eponine Jondrette."

"I'm nervous. I know we've practiced and I played Elphaba on the West End stage but somehow I feel it's different here. I don't know why, but I have butterflies in my stomach."

"You're an amazing performer Eponine. I just want you to remember that," Enjolras said as a voice said over the intercom,"five minutes till we start at the top of Act 1. Cosette, please be at left stage."

"I'll let you get dressed," Enjolras said standing up from his seat. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek mumbling," break a leg."

"An audience's reaction is always amazing. Performing on stage gives that to you. You get a reaction from people. They laugh, they cry, they cheer, they smile. Being able to see such strong emotions in other people make me immensely proud of what I do. To know that a song I sang, a line I gave made them feel that was is amazing. Their reactions are a real boost to your ego. I perform because I love to. Because I have a talent that I want to share with other people. When I share that talent I love to know that people are glad that I've shared it. To know that they appreciate me and are thankful for what I do."

As I took my bow on stage a broad smile came to my face. I just performed as Elphaba in Wicked on Broadway! Enjolras stood beside me, our hands clasped together raised in the air for our curtain call. He squeezed my hand and I looked over at him to see a broad smile on his face, all of his pearly whites on display.

I turned to walk off stage, Enjolras' hand still clasped in mine. I could tell this was going to be all over the internet afterwards.

"You guys did amazing!" Alyssa-one of the workers in the costume department-said.

"Thank you! It's nice to know that I didn't screw up!" I said hopping a little.

I walked around backstage, people congratulating me left and right. Enjolras by my side the whole time. We walked down a long hallway, stopping to give the tech people our microphone boxes. When we reached my dressing room I turned to look at Enjolras and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked skeptically.

I pointed to right above his lips, where there was green paint from when we kissed. "I may have gotten a little green on you."

"I'm sure I'll find more green on my clothing later."

"You're probably the handsomest scarecrow I've ever seen. Better than Norbert."

"Better than Norbert? I've got black paint all over my face and my eyebrows are barely there. I look ridiculous. Where are your washcloths?" He asked searching through the drawers in my vanity table.

"Third drawer," I replied. Taking off my hat and gesturing to my dress," Could you help me? I can never seem to get these buttons undone."

He dropped the wet washcloth with all his scarecrow makeup on it on the vanity table and walked over to me. I lifted my hair off my back and soon his long pianist fingers were undoing all 20 buttons on the dress. His smooth fingers brushing up against my back sending a shiver down my spine.

"I've always loved this dress," he admitted clearing his throat.

"It's beautiful. I love how we all have our own design, but the thing must weigh 25 pounds." I said letting go of my hair. I walked into my small bathroom, cracking the door so I could still talk to him. I pulled the wig from my head, taking off the cap and starting the process of taking out the pin curls. Once I was finished with that I slipped my arms out of the sleeves and let the dress slide to the ground. "Enjolras?"

"Yes, Ponine?"

"Could you hand me my dressing gown and the hanger on the vanity table for me?"

I could hear rustling in the other room and soon his arm was sticking in through the crack in the door with my dressing gown and a hanger. I took them from him with a thank you. I slipped the dressing gown on and hung the dress up on the hanger. I walked out with the long black dress and hung it on a hook on the wall. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed my wig just in time to give it to Jodie who was standing in the threshold of my door.

"Thank you Eponine. You did an amazing job tonight," she said smiling at me before she left.

"Thank you Jodie. It's nice to know you enjoyed it."

"Are you going to de-greenify yourself?" Enjolras asked from my vanity chair. He held a Japanese brush in his hand, twirling it around.

"I would love to get out of this green. How about you go change, talk to the guys about going to the Musain? Then you come back here when I'm done and we can go to the stage door together?" I asked grabbing clothes from my wardrobe to wear when I got out of the shower.

"That sounds like a good idea. See you in thirty?" He asked getting up from the chair and heading to the door.

"Sounds good."

Exactly thirty minutes later there was a knock on my door and I yelled," Come it. It's unlocked."

Enjolras walked in dressed in blue jean and a white button up shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned.

"What's with the buttons?" I asked gesturing to the buttons while towel drying my hair.

"Have you seen my Act 2 costume? That thing is horrible. It's all up in my neck business and I can't breath in it." He said rubbing his neck as if he was still wearing it.

"I have seen your Act 2 costume and I think you look very dashing in it. Green suits you, but now I think white looks even better." I said looking Enjolras up and down. He golden locks were in disarray around his face making his ocean blue eyes stand out even more.

He blushed at my comment and said," are you ready to go? The people are waiting."

"Almost, can you grab my jacket from the closet for me. It's the black leather one with all the zippers." I asked slipping my shoes on my feet.

Enjolras walked into my closet as I clipped my earing in and soon came out with the desired jacket.

"You have a lot of clothes," he stated helping me into my jacket.

"Thanks. I do have a lot of clothes. Most of them are backup but still, they're mine." I said pulling my hair out from under my jacket.

He reached around me to grab the paper with all the information about shows from my vanity table as I pivoted in my spot to grab my water bottle from the same table. We collided and all the papers fell to the floor in a giant mess.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said bending down to help Enjolras pick up the papers.

"It not your fault, I saw you reaching and didn't think anything about it." Enjolras said grabbing up papers from the ground and making a pile.

Once all the papers were gathered I looked up and for the first time realized how close Enjolras and I were. I could see a blush creeping up his face and knew one was present on my face as well.

I stared into his brilliantly blue eyes that were so close to mine. I didn't know when it happened but Enjolras swooped in and kissed me. My eyes instantly closed and my arms wrapped themselves around his neck. It was shorter than I expected. Enjolras pulled away quickly, stood up, stared down at me in shock, then bolted. He ran from the room like the devil was on his heels.

Quickly I stood up from the ground and ran after him. I couldn't see him, but I could hear his loud footsteps on the stairwell. Where was he going? I followed him up many flights of stairs until I reached the roof. He had to be up here.

I quietly opened the door and gently shut it behind me. I could hear him pacing and mumbling something to himself. Taking quiet steps I walked up behind him so that I could hear and see him but he couldn't see me. As I hid behind the chunk of concrete I heard him say," _What the hell were you thinking Enjolras? Why the hell did you kiss her? What's she going to think of you now? Why are you talking to yourself in third person? Stop it! She would never like someone like me! I'm Enjolras the 26 year old that's never had a serious girlfriend. The 26 year old that doesn't go out on Friday nights. Why would someone like Eponine the girl that's beautiful, sweet, kind, funny, and brave and so out there, like someone like me!?"_

"You think I'm beautiful," I heard myself saying. I stepped out from behind my hiding spot to stand in front of Enjolras. His face was beet red, and his hair was falling in his face in a crazy messed up way.

"Eponine! What-what are you doing here?" Enjolras said trying to straighten out his clothing.

"I followed you up here. Do you really think I'm beautiful? Did you really mean all those things you said about me?"

It took him a moment but he nodded in answer to my questions. In three long strides I was standing in front of him. "I think you're beautiful too. And funny, and sweet, and kind, and brave." With those words I stood up on my tip toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. And what an amazing kiss it was. I pressed myself closer to him, trying to feel as much of him as possible. I let my hands travel down his body. Over his muscular shoulder, past his collar bone, over his hard pecs, past his rock hard abs, to rest on his lean hips. I slipped my hands in his pockets.

When we pulled away for air I heard him mumble," God, what have you done to me?"

**OMO, I'm finally done. This was so hard to write. I kept getting stuck and had no idea if what I wrote would work. I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter if it hadn't been for LifeinWatercolor . She helped me so much and I greatly appreciate it. She was the one who came up with the whole Enjolras kissing her and him running off thing. All her ideas so if you're reading this thank you so much!**

**Please Review! They make my day. If anyone is interested in being my beta I would greatly appreciate it. So if you're interested please PM me. **

**Love always **

**-J**


	4. Jekyll & Hyde

**Thank you so much for all the feedback for my last chapter. It makes my day when I get reviews. I have no idea what goes on in a Broadway rehearsal or any play rehearsal. I'm not a performer so if I make a mistake please tell me. I want to be as accurate as possible. I know that the plot is rushed and that they really shouldn't have kissed yet, but it's a one time thing. They're not going to kiss any time soon. Maybe...you never know. Please tell me if there are any mistake with the grammar or if something is not correct. I need feedback, it helps make the chapters better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or Wicked...sadly. **

"Life went on after the kiss. We were still friends, we still hung out and everything was normal. We rehearsed and went to interviews and made public appearances together. It was about a month after the kiss that it was finally mentioned again. We were at the Jekyll and Hyde premiere and we showed up together."

"Enjolras! Eponine! Over here!" People were yelling left and right. Telling us to turn this way and to smile. We did as they asked and after about ten minutes in the same area my publicist told us to start walking down the red carpet. Enjolras offered me his arm and I took it with a smile. I could feel the cameras flash as I did this. People would eat this us.

I looked up when Enjolras said," damn paparazzi! In the end they're going to post the photo of us yawning."

I laughed, glad that Enjolras was here to make me feel comfortable. I wouldn't be able to do it alone.

"I don't know. You'd probably look really cute while yawning." I said matter of factly. He turned his head away and I knew he was blushing. _Did he always have to look so good while blushing?_

"Eponine! Enjolras! Can I get an interview?" A woman yelled from behind the metal fence that held the paparazzi back.

In union Enjolras and I walked over to the woman who wanted the interview. A camera man stood behind her to capture the interview.

"It's great to see you," she said. "I'm Hanna. And let me just say, I saw Wicked yesterday and it was amazing. You guys did a phenomenal job."

"Thank you so much. It's nice to know that people enjoy what we do." I said with a smile.

"And people do enjoy it, so very much. Sold out shows, people lined up for hours to buy tickets, many, many people each night at the stage door. How does it make you feel to know that people enjoy what you do and keep coming back to see the show?"

"It's an amazing feeling. I perform not only for myself, but for all those people out there who want to see the show. Wicked teaches people something. People can relate to the characters and feel that personal connection with them. They see the show and keep wanting to come back because of that connection." Enjolras said. His arm was resting on the small of my back, his thumb moving in circles along my spine. It sent a shiver up and down my back, giving me goosebumps.

"Now Eponine this is your first time on Broadway. What's it like being in a show like Wicked? What was the process like getting the role?"

"It's amazing, I really can't describe it but I feel like I'm on top of the world. I got lucky, really lucky when it came to being cast. A casting director was in London and saw my performance in the West End version about six months ago. He contacted my agent with the proposition to play Elphaba on Broadway once Danielle's contract was up. I agreed and here I am now. If that casting director hadn't been in London and seen the show I wouldn't know any of these amazing people." I gestured to Enjolras and Combeferre who was farther down the carpet. "Wicked being my Broadway debut is amazing. The cast and crew are amazing and I know I've made friendships that will last a lifetime." I answered looking up at Enjolras at the end.

"Friendships you say?" Hanna said with a smirk. "I heard that you two were more than just friends. Would you like to comment?"

"Eponine is amazing. She's a really good friend of mine and she's beautiful but we're just friends." Enjolras answered smoothly. His hand was still on the small of my back. His thumb still rubbing around in circles. _Was this just a friendship to him? A way he could get his fix? _No, Enjolras wasn't like that. He is a good man. And if that was the case why haven't we gone farther than a kiss? Why haven't we kissed in a month?

"Eponine?"

"We're just friends. Enjolras is one of my good friends and I enjoy spending time with him. I wouldn't want to ruin that friendship if things didn't work out romantically." I said smiling at Hanna.

"Well, you two would make an amazing couple. Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy the show." Hanna said.

Enjolras and I walked away from her and into the theatre. Combeferre was ahead of us with his girlfriend Madeline or Maddy. I pulled Enjolras by the hand, forcing him to walk faster so that we could catch up with them.

"Maddy!" I said when I was near her. She turned around to face me. A big smile spread across her face. "Ponine!"

I wrapped my arms around her torso, a big smile on my face. "It's so good to see you Maddy! I've missed you!"

Maddy and I have known each other for quite awhile now. We met at a 24 hour play a couple years back and have kept in touch since. Recently she had begun a tour across the US for her new album and I hadn't been able to see her in a long time. I found out through Combeferre that they were an item. Let's just say that the phone call she got at three in the morning was a loud one.

"I've missed you too Ponine. I'm glad you're here!" Maddy said pulling back so that she could look me up and down. "Nice outfit Ponine!"

"Thank you. I finally found a good stylist." I said. My stylist was good, better than any I had ever had before. She gave me many choices to choose from, the one I chose was a beige, white, and black cocktail dress that fell about four inches above the knee. She had paired it with a pair of nude pumps and an assortment of black and gold jewelry. When Enjolras first saw me I swear his heart stopped. He had stared at me with his mouth hanging open and a shocked look on his face. He kept brushing against me and I knew it was his way of claiming me. To make sure that no one tried to hit on me.

"Well why don't we go in, the shows about to start," Enjolras said putting his hand on my lower back. He gestured for Combeferre and Maddy to go in first. Combeferre reached for Maddy's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers as they went into the theatre.

"They make a cute couple," I said watching their retreating forms.

"Yes they do," he said quietly. "I don't remember if I told you. But you look beautiful, Eponine," he said taking my hand in his and squeezing it lightly.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said, a blush coming to my face.

After the show was over Combeferre suggested going to the Musain, which we all agreed on. On the short walk to the Musain Maddy came up to my side. She interlocked her fingers in my free hand and pulled me away from Enjolras. He gave a huff of annoyance and sped up to walk beside Combeferre.

"So, Ponine...how have things been lately?" Maddy asked slowing down our pace so that we were farther away from Ferre and Enjolras.

"They've been good. The past two months have been really good actually. Better than I hoped." I said pulling Maddy closer to me for warmth.

"So the shows been good. How about the cast and crew?"

"Maddy, their amazing. I've never meet such nice, funny, caring, and genuinely good people before."

"Hey! What about me!?"

"You to Maddy," I said laughing a little.

"I mean, what's going on between you and Enjolras?"

I sighed and tried to gather my thoughts on 'us'. If it could be called an 'us'.

"I really don't know what to tell you Maddy." I said glancing at Enjolras. Him and Combeferre were in a deep discussion about something or another. He was gesturing wildly with his hand as if it would help explain what he was saying.

"Tell me about you and Enjolras. What happened to get you here?"

"Did you know he hated me? Or semi-hated me?"

"Honey, with the way he looks at you know, I don't think it was hate." Maddy said gesturing to Enjolras. He was currently glancing back at us and when he noticed me looking he gave me a small smile then turned back around.

"You don't understand. He didn't even talk to me for the first week or so."

"So what changed?"

"We performed together. It was during rehearsal and I had just finished Defying Gravity when he gave me a compliment. He was the first one to say something. Then we rehearsed As Long As You're Mine and everything changed. He kissed me and it was such an intimate moment. I felt like we were the only two in the room. We went out to dinner afterwards and we've been close since. But then a month ago he kissed me for real. Like not for a scene or anything but because he wanted to. We haven't talked about it or done anything else since. I have no idea what's going on in his head. What if he's changed his mind?"

"Ponine, trust me, he hasn't changed his mind. With what you're telling me. I don't think the man ever disliked you. From what Ferre tells me, Enjolras has never had a girlfriend. He's never really been close to someone intimately. Maybe he felt something for you and didn't know how to deal with it? He seems like the type of guy to only speak when necessary. So maybe he's harbored feelings for you this whole time. And maybe he's scared you've changed your mind too?"

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I wanted to wait a little longer and I did start this chapter two different ways but I chose this way in the end. Please let me know if you want me to include anyone special in the story ex. Broadway star, West End star, or anyone else. Let me know what you think! Please review! They make my day!**

**Love **

**-J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all those who favorited/review/followed this story. It means alot to know that people like it. There is more of the Amis in this chapter because the past four have been lacking. Thanks to my beta soundslikepeanuts! I greatly appreciate it! **

"My favorite moments with the cast were when we were all just hanging out together, whether it was going to museums, going to launch parties, opening nights, hanging out at the Musain, or just going to Ikea to pick some stuff out. Whatever we were doing, no matter how big or small, we always had a blast!"

I walked into my apartment, immediately kicking off my running shoes and plopping down into a chair. My legs were sore from the mile run I had just completed. Wicked was forcing me to do some crazy shit; never in my life had I been one to get up early in the morning and go for a run! Even though the running was horrible, the thought that I wouldn't be physically ready for all the dancing and running around that Wicked required scared me more, so I would just have to shove my hatred of running out the window and bear it like a good worker.

I pulled myself up from my sprawl on the couch so that I could go take a shower. As I walked into my bathroom I began to strip off my clothes, leaving them lying in random places in my apartment. My apartment was one of the bigger ones in New York, located directly across the street from the Gershwin theatre in a nice upper middle class apartment complex. The walls of my apartment were bare. Nothing was hanging on the walls and the original paint was still present. I knew that soon I would have to get off my lazy rump and go down to Ikea and buy some new stuff.

Not wanting to forget for the thousandth time, I grabbed my phone off my dresser and said to Siri," Siri, remind me to go to Ikea next time I have a day off."

"_You next day off is Friday. Would you like me to set a reminder?"_

"Yes please." I said setting my phone down. _I love talking to Siri,_ I thought._I want a cookie..._

My day off came faster than anticipated. No rehearsal, no interview, nothing that would keep me from sleeping in. That is, until the knock came. The loud insistent banging on my front door that kept me from sleeping in any later than 8 o'clock. I got up after about five minutes of trying - and failing -to sleep through the banging. Straightening my clothes, I slowly trudged to my front door. I kicked my shoes out of the way and opened the mahogany door.

The sight of Musichetta and Cosette didn't surprise me. I had told them of my plans to go to Ikea and they had invited themselves, claiming to only be coming to 'help' me. Yeah right, like I would be getting any help from the two shopaholics. They were only going to look for things for themselves.

"I thought we were meeting at 10?" I mumbled, covering my mouth when I yawned. I turned around, indicating that they could enter. I walked over to my favorite armchair and unceremoniously threw myself down into it, pulling a nearby random blanket around my shoulders. I pulled my legs up, wrapping my arms around them.

"Early bird catches the worm," Cosette said with a happy smile.

"And besides, we wanted to get there early. You know with us being in New York and all, we're bound to get stopped by fans and the paparazzi!" Musichetta said in a fake overly dramatic tone.

"That's not why! I love talking to the fans! They're so sweet! They make us presents and don't forget that one time that lovely old grandma made you a plate of cookies, Chetta!" Cosette said walking into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Cookie?! I love cookie!" I said perking up a little bit.

"I know you do, that's why I brought it up. And if you're good, I'll let you have one of the Otis Spunkmeyer cookies I bought before coming here." Cosette said poking her head into the room.

"You bought Otis cookies and haven't shared?" I said sitting up and looking around for Cosette's purse. "Where are they at?"

"You don't get one until you have showered and gotten dressed for the day." Cosette said, walking back into the room and handing me a cup of coffee.

I took a sip of the black coffee, letting the warmth of the cup warm up my fingers. "Fine, but you better have bought chocolate chip!"

"Don't worry, I bought plenty!" Cosette yelled as I closed the door to my bedroom so that I could get ready for the day.

I showered quickly and blow dried my hair, applying a minimal amount of makeup - just some mascara and some lip gloss. I got dressed in my navy blue skinny jeans and black button up shirt, then pulled my brown leather boots on and wrapped a scarf around my neck. I exited my room and nearly stopped in my tracks: my living room had been invaded by half of the Amis. Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Joly, Marius, Combeferre, and Enjolras stood around my living room, some with cups of coffee and some with Otis cookies.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said taking a cookie out of Grantaire hand, causing him to whine about me 'picking on him'.

"Cosette invited us to go to Ikea with you guys," Combeferre said taking a sip out of his cup of coffee. He was drinking out of a cup that had a small chip in the rim.

I took a bite out of my cookie before saying," well then, let's go! The day's awasting!"

The ride to Ikea didn't take very long and we arrived shortly after the doors had opened. A large sign hung from the side of the building, letting the world know about some sale. Cosette squeaked, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store with Chetta following closely behind us. I could see the boys' slow pace moving towards the entrance when the door shut behind me.

The inside of the store was bigger than I expected. I had only been in Ikea once in my life and it was nothing compared to what I was looking at now. Hundreds, maybe thousands of items filled the store. Display after display of different kitchens, and bedrooms, and bathrooms, and offices, and other rooms.

"So what are we exactly looking for?" Courfeyrac asked after the boys had caught up with us. I could see that we had already lost Grantaire, despite having only arrived five minutes ago.

"Where's Grantaire?" I asked the boys. They looked around, just now seeming to realize he was missing.

"He went off to look at office stuff." Enjolras supplied looking down at his phone. He held it up to us as if to say he had gotten a text.

"We all know that's code for stalking women." Joly piped in. He was currently looking over a hardwood desk that sat beside an expensive looking bed set.

"So, back to what we're looking for. What did you need?" Courfeyrac said getting us back on topic.

"Well, I don't really know. I wanted to spruce up the apartment some. I got some paint colors picked out so that I could paint at a later date. I haven't gotten new furniture in a long time, I think it's time I get something new." I said looking over a cluster of lamps.

Being that there was no specific thing to look for the group split up. Marius with Cosette. Musichetta with Joly. Courfeyrac with Combeferre. And Enjolras and I together. We walked in sync together, our shoulders brushing as we walked towards the bedding section.

"Would you like some help painting?" Enjolras said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Like as in my apartment?"

"Yeah, like as in your apartment." Enjolras said playing with the end of a blanket we had stopped in front of. I look up at his handsome face, surrounded by golden curls. I was tempted to reach up and pull one to see if it would spring back. Resisting the urge I said, "That would be amazing. I've always hated painting alone."

"Why don't we go look at sofas. God knows you need a new one." Enjolras said, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Hey, I heard that! I don't need a new sofa! What's wrong with the one I have now? It's in great condition."

"That was a lie and we all know it. Just give in. Why do you have to be stubborn all the time?"

"It's in my nature! It's not like I'm the only stubborn one here. You're the one who went on a rant about Roger from Rent the other day! People literally fell asleep it lasted so long!"

"Okay, how about we agree, that we're both stubborn?" Enjolras said raising his hands, not wanting to get into a fight in the middle of Ikea.

"Fine, but you're buying me a cookie later." I said with a smirk, walking away from him and head to the sofas knowing I was going to end up buying one.

"Alright, I can live with that." Enjolras said as I walked away from him.

"No, that would not match your living room, Ponine. It's not the right color." Cosette said from her spot beside me. We were currently standing in front of a pale yellow couch that I was considering buying.

"It comes in different colors Cosette," I said pointing to the tag that was attached to the couch.

She shook her head as she looked over the tag that I had pointed out. "No, none of these colors will do."

Sighing I turned around and headed down the aisle, leaving Cosette to ponder the couch some more. I found Enjolras and Combeferre sitting on a long red couch a couple sections down, having a deep discussion about whether or not to go to the Yankees game next Friday. I knew that Enjolras and Combeferre were both die hard Yankees fans. They went to any game they were available to attend, and both had season tickets that needed to be used as they hadn't been able to go to many games due to their busy schedules. I also knew that they both owned signed baseballs from Joe Dimaggio. I have no idea how they got their hands on them but nonetheless I was impressed. I took a seat beside Enjolras, leaning into him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I think that's the fifth time you've had to walk away from Cosette," Combeferre said from his spot on the couch.

"Apparently, everything that I pick out won't match my apartment. The color isn't right, the shape isn't right. If she says the next thing I pick out isn't right...I'm going to kill her."

"Eponine? Where did you go?" Cosette called out. I could hear her high heels clicking on the floor.

"Over here 'Sette!" I called out, raising my right hand in the air so she could find me faster.

"'Ponine! I think you found the couch!" She squeaked. She was standing in front of the couch we were currently resting on. Her hands clasped in excitement.

"What do you mean? You said it wasn't right." I said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I mean this one silly! How did you find it? We must have walked past it three times." She said taking a seat in the discussed couch to see if it was comfortable.

"How did I find it? I didn't. Enjolras and Combeferre were just sitting on it. I wanted to get away from you so I joined them," I said being honest.

She ignored my comment about wanting to get away from her and pulled the slip of paper that meant you wanted to buy the sofa out of its sleeve.

"Well, I think we're done here," Enjolras said, nudging me to get up. I didn't move, really not wanting to do anything productive. "Eponine get up. We've got to go."

"I'm too tired. I don't want to do anything, let alone get up." I mumbled, pressing my face into Enjolras' jacket covered shoulder.

"We've got to go find Grantaire and Courfeyrac anyway, so she can stay where she's at." Combeferre said looking down at his phone. "They want to play hide n seek."

"Well you guys go find them. I didn't get to sleep in this morning." I said quietly.

Enjolras moved to get up, almost making me topple over. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked him incredulously

"I'm going to help find the guys. We need to leave." He said as if it was obvious.

I shook my head and said," Oh, no you're not. You're my pillow. I want to take a nap." I grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers through mine and pulling him back down onto the couch.

I moved around, resting my head in his lap and closing my eyes. I really didn't think that we would be here this long. It was already well past twelve o'clock and I didn't want to spend my whole day in an Ikea. Suddenly I felt Enjolras' hand in my hair, running his fingers through it. I stiffened at first but then started to relax when he continued doing it. I don't even think he was aware he was doing it. I snuck a glance up at him. His head was tilted back so he was looking up at the ceiling, his eyes closed and a content look on his face. I smiled at how handsome he looked, memories of the kiss running through my head. I reached up with the hand closest to him and grabbed one of his wild curls. I rubbed the strand of hair between my fingers, getting used to the texture, then pulled the strand and released it. I watched the curl as it bounced back into its original shape.

"That feels good," I mumbled as he massaged my head. He didn't say anything in reply just continued playing with my hair.

A cell phone ringing broke the comfortable silence between us. Enjolras stopped what he was doing and pulled a cellphone out of his jacket pocket. He answered it and I grabbed his other hand blindly and put it on my head, indicating that I didn't want him to stop. He continued running his fingers through my hair as he said," yes, we'll be there in a minute."

He hung up the phone and put it away before saying," That was Ferre. It's time to go check out."

Even though he clearly told Ferre we would be there in a minute he didn't move. He just continued playing with my hair.

_What was going on with us? Why did he have to be so complicated? Couldn't a girl get a break?_

"As much as I would enjoy just sitting here with you, we have to go." Enjolras said. I yawned and got up from my sprawl across his lap.

"Alright, let's go. I'm hungry anyway. Can we go to the Musain after this?" I asked, straightening my clothing and making sure my hair was tame by looking in a nearby mirror.

"I'm sure you're not the only one who's hungry." Enjolras said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front of the building.

**I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! They make my day. I would love any feedback you could give me. I want to give you guys what you want to read. Thank you for reading!**

**-J**


	6. The Plan

**Here it is! Chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you to my amazing beta soundslikepeanuts for all the help and the feedback. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or Les Miserables...sadly. **

"I really enjoy being on stage. It's not really a job to me; I'm just doing what I love and making a career out of it. So, I love being able to do things for my fans; whether it's going to the stage door even if I'm in a rush, stopping for pictures, signing autographs, or randomly throwing concerts at the Musain, I'll do whatever I can to show my fans that I appreciate them."

"Take it again from the top! Just because you think you know it doesn't mean that you do," the angry woman called out.

I breathed out a huff of hot air, brushing my hair out of my eyes. The music began playing again and we started the choreography from the beginning. I moved my body in sync with everyone else in the room, asking myself why I agreed to do this.

The studio had hired a personal zumba coach for us. They thought it would be a good way for the cast to stay fit, have fun, and spend time together, but what they didn't know was that most of us were extremely lazy and only did the absolute minimum amount of exercise we could while staying in good enough shape. I think the only ones who actually _enjoyed_ working out were Enjolras, Combeferre, and Bahorel.

It didn't surprise me at all when Ferre told me that he and Enjolras were both on their high school and college track teams; they always seemed to be working out together, even going on long runs for fun. They ran for_ fun._Anyone who ran for fun was fundamentally weird in my book. Bahorel enjoyed working out too, but was different in that he just liked fist fights where he could show off his muscles. Those three were probably enjoying this whole zumba thing. Then again, maybe not Bahorel… he wasn't one of the most co-ordinated people.

Speaking of uncoordinated people, Bossuet looked like he wanted to die. His eyebrows were furrowed and he had a seriously focused look was on his face which was so funny I couldn't help myself: I let out a laugh and stumbled on a move. I quickly caught myself and picked up where I left off, but apparently not quickly enough…

"Eponine! I saw that!" the instructor Jacqueline yelled.

I grimaced at her voice - which never seemed to be below a yell - and shook my head in frustration, but I kept my mouth shut.

Not a minute too soon, the zumba class was over and we could leave. "Be prepared for tomorrow! Just because it's your day off doesn't mean you can slack on the exercise." Jacqueline yelled from the front of the class.

I rolled my eyes; there was no way in hell I was coming back. I walked over to where my bag was resting on a chair, grabbed my towel and wiped the sweat from my face before throwing it back down. I then took long gulps from the water bottle I had brought.

"No way am I coming back tomorrow," Bossuet muttered beside me.

I laughed loudly before saying," I'm with you. I would rather go on a long distance run than do this again."

"You want to go on a run? Hey Enjolras, Eponine wants to go on a long run!" Combeferre said.

I dropped my head into my hands with a groan. I had completely forgotten that Combeferre had put his stuff beside mine when we first got here.

"Really!? I didn't know you like to run Ponine!" Enjolras said with a smirk. He knew for a fact that I didn't like to run, after one day when we had gotten lunch and it was all I could talk about. I had gone for a run beforehand and so many bad things had happened: I got splinters from falling into a pile of mulch, I was chased by a dog, losing my iPod in the process… it hadn't been a good day.

"If you guys are suggesting we ditch this class tomorrow and go run, I think I'll kill myself." I said in a serious tone.

"That's exactly what they're suggesting," Musichetta mumbled as she walked past us.

"It wouldn't be so bad. We could tell Andrew that we're all working out together and that we'll keep each other in line. He'll probably-"

Enjolras was cut off by Combeferre who immediately picked up the sentence. I swear those two shared a wavelength and could communicate."-think it a great idea. I mean we could probably do a lot more if we weren't trapped inside of a room: Bossuet has less of a chance of breaking something, and I know that no one would object to running to the ice cream parlor afterwards."

"If there's ice cream, I'm in, that sounds amazing!" Courfeyrac said raising his hand in excitement.

"Who else is in?" Combeferre asked. The Amis had gathered around us, their collective body heat making me even warmer. I knew I was going to lose this battle: whatever Combjolras wanted Combjolras got. _LOL, they have a ship name_. I must have laughed out loud because Enjolras was staring at me with a '_What the hell?' _look on that perfect face of his. He had put his glasses back on and the familiar black frames made me smile. Enjolras was one of those people that looked really good both with and without glasses.

_Stop thinking about Enjolras and his glasses. You spend too much time thinking about him._

I do not spend that much time thinking about him.

_Who are you trying to kid?_

Why the hell am I having an argument with myself?

_Stop it Ponine, people are looking at you!_

I glanced up at my friends and said," fine, we'll go running," feeling a shiver of disgust run up my back as I said it. "But, you guys have to come with me to pick up my brother from the airport. He's coming to live with me for a bit, because he's going to be in Oliver!"

"How come you never mentioned you had a brother?" Feuilly asked me slapping my arm playfully.

"It just never came up I guess… he's an opinionated 12 year old, you guys will love him." I said grabbing my bags and gesturing for everyone to come along.

As we left the classroom, Combeferre asked "When are we picking him up?"

I checked my watch. Gavroche wasn't coming in until 12:15 but I didn't want him alone in the airport if his flight landed early. I wasn't worried about _him_ being alone; the boy was flying across the Atlantic by himself. I was worried about the state the airport would be in by the time I got there if he had a chance to get into mischief. "Not for a few hours, so everyone go home and shower and change and we'll meet at my place at 11, alright?"

I flagged down a cab and hopped in, giving the driver my street address.

When 9:45 came around there was a knock at my front door. Towel drying my hair, I opened the door to find Enjolras on the other side, with a smirk on his face. I gave him a questioning look and he just nodded down to my shirt. Looking down, I realized that I was wearing a Wicked t-shirt that had an Elphaba on it, with the words 'defying gravity' at the top.

I let him in and locked the door behind us. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked dropping my towel into the dirty clothes basket and grabbing a brush off the table. I began brushing my hair, yanking out the tangles.

"I didn't have anything to do, so I thought we could have a catch-up before it was time to come over" he said, taking a seat on my couch and propping his legs up on the table. I walked over and kicked his legs down before sitting beside him on the couch. He put his feet back up and I sighed. "That's not the real reason you came early."

He gave me a look before he picked up a book from my end table, looked at the cover and then flipped to the last page. I snatched the book from him and set it down beside me. "Don't do that, you may want to read that book later in life and you'll already know what happens in the end!"

"I doubt I'll read that book Eponine," he said gesturing to the cover: it was a Nicholas Sparks book that Cosette had lent me.

"You never know. So what's on your mind?" I asked dropping the brush and turning so that I was facing him. My knee brushed against his jean clad thigh and I smiled.

He gulped and I could feel the nervousness radiating off of him. "Well, I was talking to Grantaire-"

"That's never a good thing."

"-and he was saying how we hadn't actually gone out...together. Like to dinner." He was stumbling over his words. He was nervous! The great Enjolras, the man whose voice could boom throughout the Gershwin theatre and capture audiences was so nervous he could hardly form a sentence!

"You know what? We haven't." I replied with a smile.

"So is that a yes?" He asked me. His normal voice was coming back as his confidence returned.

"A yes to what?" I said. I couldn't resist it. The look on his face alone was worth it, he looked so exasperated! He was clearly was getting frustrated with both me and himself. Combeferre had said he hadn't dated anyone before, so this might be his very first time asking a girl out.

He cleared his throat and said. "Would you like to go on a date with me, Eponine Jondrette?"

"I would love to," I said pecking him on the cheek. "Now, I want your opinion on something."

He gave me a nod to keep talking and I said," well, I was talking with Cosette about a charity she helps run for children with cancer. So, we got to thinking and we were wondering about possibly doing a concert to raise money for the organization."

"That's a great idea Ponine! What sort of concert were you thinking of?"

"Well we don't know yet. We could put on a play and just get the whole cast together to sing a load of songs. We could rent out a place to host it, kind of like a concert. If we all did it, think about how much it would help!"

"It sounds like a great idea, why don't we talk to the Amis about it on our way to pick up

Gavroche?"

The rest of the Amis arrived shortly before 11 and we decided to head out early after Joly checked the flights and it said the one Gavroche was on was early. I told them all of my concerns about a solo Gavroche in an airport and so we left as soon as everyone was there. Courfeyrac had even made a poster with Gavroche's name on so that he could find us, although I'm pretty sure it was more for Courfeyrac than Gavroche.

When we arrived at the terminal the flight was coming into, I told the Amis about the concert plans. They all agreed and we decided to discuss more about it over lunch, as Gavroche came barrelling down the hallway, his carryon bag in hand. He smiled when he saw me and the Amis and soon enough he was wrapped in my arms, his bag on the ground at our feet.

"I missed you Ponine. Like a lot. Azelma isn't as fun as you are." he said into my shoulder.

"I missed you too, Gav!" I said, pulling away from him. Gesturing to the Amis I said "these are my friends. Guys this is Gavroche, Gavroche these are the Amis: Courfeyrac, Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly, Bossuet, Joly, Musichetta, Marius, Cosette, Combeferre, and Enjolras."

"Hi," Gavroche said, inspecting all of them. His eyes landed on Courfeyrac before saying," love the beanie dude."

"Thanks, keeps the hair protected from the snow." Courfeyrac said with a laugh.

"Alright, now that we've all met each other, can we go eat?" Grantaire said. His stomach growled at that exact moment causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I'm starving Ponine. All they feed you are _peanuts_." Gavroche said.

"Okay, let's get your bags then we can go to the Musain for lunch." I said picking up his carryon bag. After a second, I felt Enjolras slide up beside me, then take it from my hand. I looked up at him and gave him a smile in thanks. His blue eyes smiled behind his glasses. _Gosh, why does he have to be so dang handsome?_

"What's going on here?" Gavroche said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked to him to see he was looking at our hands...which were still wrapped around the bag. He looked at our hands then back up at us a few times, a questioning look on his face. I gave him a sheepish smile before removing my hand from the bag and picking up the pace so that I was walking by Grantaire and Feuilly.

_I'm not going to explain myself to my 12 year old brother. I'll leave that up to Enjolras, _I thought with a smirk.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, I would love to hear what you thought of it! Let me know if you want anyone to make a special appearance. Fantine, Javert, and Jean Valjean will all be in the story before the 8th chapter! **

**-J**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I couldn't get this updated earlier. I have definitely had better chapters but this one was necessary. Thanks to my amazing beta soundslikepeanuts for her help. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserable or Wicked...sadly. **

I looked over to where Enjolras was sitting on the edge of the stage with Gavroche. They were having an intense discussion about who knows what. We were between shows, and I had just finished taking off all of my green makeup and couldn't wait to sit down and relax. I sat down in one of the theatres seats, crossing my legs and taking a sip of my tea, a vain attempt at fighting against the chill down my spine from the cold theatre. I pulled my phone out as it vibrated against my leg.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Eponine! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!" The person on the other line said.

"I've been good! Busy, with the show and other things… how about you?" I asked through the phone.

"I'm good. I just wanted to get back to you about that concert you're doing. It's the 13th of next month right?" She asked.

"It is. We're still working on the set and a venue so if you know any good places let me know, okay?"

"I will. I'm free that night so if it's alright with you, would you mind if I stopped by?"

"Would I mind? Of course not! I haven't seen you in ages; it'd be nice to catch up again. And - if you're for it - a duet? I'm sure that would be a hit."

"You know I could never pass up a chance to sing with you."

"Thank you very much! Let me know about any venues. Love you!"

"Love you too Ponine. Have a good show."

I hung up the phone, sliding it back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Cosette asked taking a seat beside me.

"Idina. She wants to come see the concert next month and she might even perform."

"That would be amazing. I feel like I haven't seen her in ages."

"I feel the same way; it would be nice to catch up with her." I said finishing off my tea and standing up, with Cosette following close behind. I threw my Starbucks container into a trash can on the way to my dressing room.

"We've got to figure out where we want the concert to be." I said to Cosette sitting down in my vanity chair and rubbing off some more stubborn green makeup from inside my ears.

"I think I may have a place. As you know, my mom's one of the chair members at the country club and she thinks that we could have it there!" Cosette said with a giant smile on her face.

"Are you serious!? That would be amazing, I love that place." I said, a smile coming to my face, too.

"It's not a done deal or anything, but she said she would talk to the board if we were interested. I'll message her and see what she can get done. We've also got to plan our set list, so maybe we should consult Enjolras and everyone else." Cosette said. She started to talk to herself as the minutes progressed.

"I'll go tell them, then... we could meet up at the Musain later? I know some of us have to get ready and I wouldn't want anyone to miss out." I said as I stood up from my vanity chair to leave my dressing room. The long hallway was filled with dressing rooms. Many of the Amis shared but Cosette, Enjolras, and I each got our own – although they were sometimes ransacked by the others. The doors to all the rooms were open and I could easily pop inside and tell the plan to whoever was there.

As I made my way around the dressing rooms I ran into Musichetta who was storming down the hall with a terrifying look on her face.

"Chetta, what's wrong?" I said stopping her by grabbing her arm. She looked very mad; I don't think she even realized it was me till I shook her a bit.

"I just overheard Combeferre and Enjolras talking." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Okay? They're best friends, what do you expect them to do? Sit in silence?" I joked back.

"I overheard them talking about a date that Enjolras and you were supposed to be going on!" She said, giving me 'the look'.

I gulped and replied," Yeah...the date. We were supposed to go on Tuesday but then I remembered that I had to go do something for Gavroche's school and had to cancel."

"Yes, you cancelled but never made plans again." Musichetta said loudly.

"I guess it just slipped my mind; I didn't mean to not make plans, I was just busy, with the concert and everything."

"Eponine, you have got to get yourself together. I've known him for a very long time and he actually seemed worried!"

"What was he worried about?" I asked, sceptically. Enjolras didn't get worried.

"That you didn't like him. When you cancel, it's your job to make the plans again. Especially with someone like Enjolras." Musichetta said. The girl genuinely cared about Enjolras. She cared about all of the Amis. But Enjolras was like her brother. They have been friends for a long time, so I guess this was expected.

"I'm sorry 'Chetta. I'll make plans with him, I promise, and it'll be soon." I gave her a tight hug to emphasise the point.

"Okay, I want all the details later!" She said walking away with a bright smile on her face.

"Details about what?" Enjolras said sneaking up behind me and whispering in my ear.

I jumped in place, turning around to face him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"Well I feel terrible about cancelling-"

"'Ponine, it's fine, I completely understand. Gavroche is your brother, and you had something important to do. It's not like you just blew me off, you had a reason."

"I know, but I still feel bad and I want to make it up to you. There is a nice little place down the street that serves the best Indian food you will ever eat… are you free tomorrow night?" I said quickly, wanting to get it out there.

"I love Indian. That would be great." He said with a smile. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek, making a blush form on my cheeks and neck. "So I'll see you in an hour. If I'm a little mean, it's not me, it's the character!"

I laughed at him, the blush still burning up my cheeks. "See ya."

Intermission

"I wasn't too bad was I? If I was, I didn't mean to be." He said taking a sip of his water and sitting down in a chair. My makeup people and my dresser and hairstylist were all around us. Prepping me for Act 2 Elphaba.

"The beautiful get more beautiful, while the green just get greener." Enjolras said as my make-up person - his name was Craig - added another coat of green to my already green body.

"That's one of my favorite lines. Maybe you should dress up as Elphaba and play her. I'd love to be your Fiyero." I said with a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'd better go, you've got to change and I've got to get to stage." He said, standing up from his sprawl on the couch. He looked at me with his intense blue eyes, and I'm sure if I had been standing my knees would have collapsed. "You look beautiful green."

I could feel my neck heating up and the blush going from my neck to my face.

"What was that?" Craig asked looking between me and the door Enjolras had just walked out of.

"I have absolutely no idea." I said to him, closing my eyes.

After the show

"Have fun getting the green off!" Bahorel shouted down the hall. The show had just ended and we had taken our curtain call, so now I had the painstaking job of taking the green off of my body. I slipped into my dressing room, where my hair stylist and dresser were already waiting, ready to help me get out of my Act 2 costume. Once I was finally free of the clothes and wig and alone in my dressing room, I started to wipe the makeup off my eyes, lips, and ears. I always loved the feeling of taking my make-up off, it made me feel so much cleaner. I quickly got into the shower and scrubbed at my body, trying to get rid of all the visible green paint. Once I was satisfied with how much green I had gotten off, I got out of the shower and got dressed, un-pinning my hair from my head and letting it fall around my shoulders in soft waves.

There was a knock at the door and Cosette called "'Ponine? Are you done with your shower?"

"Come on in Cosette," I said back putting my jewellery on and slipping my shoes onto my feet.

"Everyone is going to head over to the Musain after we take some pictures." Cosette said, searching around in her purse for something.

I nodded my head in agreement and asked," have you seen Gavroche? He was supposed to meet me after the show."

"Courfeyrac took him; they went to go greet the fans already. He wanted to be the one to show off the new Oliver." Cosette replied, smiling.

"Oh, okay. They've been getting close." I stated turning off the lights and locking my door.

Cosette walked alongside me, a smile still on her face, and a bounce to her step. "That could either be really good or really, really bad. Only time will tell!"

We exited the theatre through the stage door and stopped to take pictures and talk with the fans outside. Enjolras and Musichetta joined us soon after, and we took pictures for around 30 minutes before we headed off to the café, all piled into a cab together. Enjolras sat up front, leaving me squished between Musichetta, Cosette and their bags.

"I hear you've got plans," Musichetta whispered into my ear.

I looked over at her, nodding confusingly. "How did you find out?"

"I've got eyes and ears everywhere. There's not a thing in the theatre that I don't see." She replied, a slightly scary glint in her eyes.

"She's that person that will be out of the theatre and still know what's going on," Cosette said from my other side. "But you do have plans right?"

"Yes we have plans. I asked him right after Musichetta finished pestering me."

"'Chetta! That's not very nice!" Cosette exclaimed.

"What? I did what I had to do! At least they've got a date planned." Chetta said as the taxi pulled up to the cafe. We all paid the driver before getting out and heading into the Musain.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Grantaire yelled standing up from his seat. Enjolras immediately headed over to Combeferre and took a seat by him, whereas I walked over to take the empty seat beside Grantaire. Cosette and Musichetta sat by their respective others.

"Okay, this isn't a have fun meeting, we've got to get planning for the concert. It's the 13th of next month. We're really close to having a venue but we need a set list. Any ideas?" Enjolras said in a commanding voice. Everyone's individual conversations ceased and all the attention was on Enjolras.

"We could do Poland's greatest hits?" Feuilly pipped in.

Bahorel groaned before saying," Man, I'm sorry but you're the only one who spends their time listening to Polish music." Feuilly pouted when everyone nodded along, completely agreeing with Bahorel.

"How about all-time greatest Broadway numbers?" Combeferre suggested, not looking up from the book that was resting in front of him.

"That's a great idea Ferre! We could do stuff from Cats, Rent, Phantom, Chicago, Mamma Mia, Pippin, Cinderella, Little Mermaid, The Lion King, everything! There's no shortage of shows!" Courfeyrac said in an overly excited tone.

"Okay, why don't we just leave the picking of songs up to Courfeyrac and Jehan?" Grantaire suggested. "All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands, not wanting to go into it with Courfeyrac. If Courfeyrac wanted it, he was going to get it.

"Well then that's settled." Marius said standing up and pulling Cosette with him. "We've got to get home; it's been a long day."

"Yeah, I should probably head home too," I said, standing up and collecting my bags. "Gavroche, you coming?"

Gavroche looked at me and then back at Courfeyrac before saying, "could I perhaps spend the night at Courf's? He just got a really sick game!"

"It's up to Courfeyrac not me." I said looking at Courfeyrac asking him silently. He nodded at me and I agreed, letting Gavroche stay behind.

"I'll walk you home 'Ponine," Enjolras said getting up and following me out.

I smiled softly, reaching for his hand. He squeezed my hand before saying quietly, "I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow. It's been put off for too long."

"I agree with you. I could use a nice quiet night alone with you." I said leaning into his shoulder.

We reached my apartment very quickly, and stood on the steps to the building, the bright lights of the lobby illuminating us. Smiling, I asked "would you like to come up?"

"I'd love to." he said, brushing a strand of hair from my face. His warm touch sent shivers down my back.

I smiled widely at him, before leading him into the apartment complex and up to my loft. We only made it to the door before he kissed me. I struggled to finish opening the door, finally succeeding after many tries, while he continued kissing me, pressing his lips against my neck.

"Enjolras, maybe we should take this inside." I whispered into his ear. He nodded against my head, leading me into the apartment.

He led me to the couch, sitting down and pulling me down on top of him. I reached the edge of his shirt, playing with it and smirking before lifting it over his head. He was just about to do the same with me when my phone rang. "Just leave it. It's no one important." I mumbled against his mouth.

We continued kissing and the phone continued ringing. Eventually Enjolras said," just answer the phone Eponine, it's clear they're not going to stop calling."

I peeled myself away from him, looking at him longingly. I searched for my phone, finding it in a pile of jackets, and quickly answering with a "hello?"

"What took you so long? This is like the third time I've tried to call!" Gavroche said from the other side of the phone.

"I was...in the bathroom." I said quickly. Too quickly.

"You're lying. Is Enjolras over?"

"No no no, he just dropped me off." I said trying to talk normally.

"Stop lying, what happened to the no lying to family rule?"

"I'm sorry, yes, Enjolras is here. Now, what do you want?"

"I need you to let me up, I've got to get some clothes and you have the key." He said.

"Okay, give me a sec, where are you?" I said quickly throwing Enjolras his shirt and waving my hand for him to put it on. He did as I asked, putting his shirt on and fixing himself.

"Outside, now hurry up," he said before hanging up the phone.

"That was Gavroche, he's outside, he has to pick something up."

"Looks like our time was just majorly reduced." Enjolras mumbled under his breath. I smacked him before fixing myself and pressing the button to let Gavroche up.

The next day

"What are you wearing tonight?" Cosette asked me randomly. We were sitting in my living room, watching reruns of Game of Thrones.

"Why do you ask? Marius not doing it for you anymore?" I asked not looking away from the screen.

"Because of your date with Enjolras! What made you think that there was something wrong with Marius?" Cosette said a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Honey. Have you seen the man? No don't answer that. He went to yoga the other day and he's like a gymnast. Plus, his hands are really small and you know what small hands mean."

"Can we just get back to the question?" Cosette screeched covering her face with her hands.

"And what would that be?" I said taking a bite of my apple.

"What you're going to wear on your date with Enjolras tonight!"

"Oh, that. I don't know. Something that's in my closet." I said quickly looking at Cosette's exasperated face then looking back at the screen.

"Well that's not a good answer. I'll help you. We've got to get that man's pulse pumping!" she said getting up from her seat on the couch to go dig through my clothing.

"Seriously? Now? But we were watching Game of Thrones!" I said, getting up and following her into my room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I hope to get the next one up sooner but if I don't PM me! Tell me to get my butt moving. Please review, I always love seeing what you guys thought of the chapter.**

**-Jen**


End file.
